


Captain Amy Santiago

by summer_of_1985



Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Captain Amy Santiago, F/M, Named the children before Mac arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Captain Amy Santiago was the youngest person to ever become a Captain in the police force. Jake is so proud of her.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769
Kudos: 1





	Captain Amy Santiago

When Amy became the youngest Captain in the police force, and Jake was so proud of her.

* * *

_A_ _my walked into Brooklyn's 99th precinct, with her 9-month-old daughter sat happily on her hip with a frozen teething ring she was gnawing on, with a wide grin on her face._

_"Lieutenant Amy Peralta," Jake said, standing proudly at his, nearly 9 months long, wife. Jake had proposed to Amy where they had their 'first' date, and then they found out they were expecting a baby 3 months later. They decided to get married after they had their baby._

_"Hey Jake," Amy said, kissing her husband soundly. May Peralta reached over for her daddy. Jake smiled and took his baby daughter away from his baby girl and rested his daughter on his hip. "Jake, I've actually got to tell you something,"_

_"What?" Jake said, looking away from the face of which is his daughter. "Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Jake whispered, not wanting Charles to jump on the bandwagon. Jake sat down in his desk chair and watching his daughter grab the wrappers still left laying on his desk._

_"No!" Amy said, shaking her head and sitting in his perp chair. "You know how I've always wanted to be the youngest person ever to become Captain?" Amy said, smiling at Jake._

_Jake looked at her smiling face and smiled along with her. "Did you do it? Are you Captain Amelia Valentina Peralta now?" Jake giggled how close it sounded to Captain America._

_Amy smiled at Jake. "Well, not officially but yeah, I passed the captain's exam!" Amy giggled, jumping in her seat happily._

_Jake smiled at Amy and ran his fingers through her hair, that he loved so much. "I am so proud of you, babe! Am I the only one who knows?" Jake asked, looking proudly at his wife. Amy nodded and Jake smiled, happy he was the first person Amy told._

* * *

When Captain Raymond Holt found out that Amy had passed her captain's exam, he announced his retirement. Even though he was sad to go, he was happy to spend more time with Kevin and he let Amy take over his role as Captain at the 99.

When the squad went out to celebrate Captain Holt's retirement and Amy's promotion, Jake let his mom babysit May. They went out for drinks and 6-drink-Amy made an appearance. That is how Amy and Jake found themselves expecting another baby.

* * *

Jake had taken the day off from work to look after his beautiful children. Amy had gone back to work after her maternity leave while she was pregnant with Violeta.

During her lunch break, Amy stared at the new photo sat on her desk. The day she brought Violeta into the world. Even though she looked exhausted, she cradled her newborn in her arms with so much she has for the little baby.  
Jake was smiling happily down at Amy, with so much love he has in his heart for the love of his life.  
May sat at Amy's bedside, smiling at her new baby sister - glad she now had a little sister to look after and love.  
Matty stood behind May with his head resting on his shoulder smiling at Violeta.  
Josh sat on his dad's hip leaning on his mother, looking wide-eyed at his sister - he'd never seen a baby before.

While Amy was remembering how much love and affection she had in her heart and how much that love and affection has grown since that day - Jake walked out of the elevator, Josh toddling at his side with a tight grip on his daddy's hand, Violeta in her car seat looking wide-eyed at her new surroundings. Josh carried his lunch in his free hand while Jake carried his, Amy's and Violeta's in a bag on his shoulder.

Charles smiled as Jake walked past his desk. Josh smiled brightly at his godfather, showing a tooth missing from its place.

Amy looked up from the photo when there was a knock on her door. She called for the person to enter. When she saw her baby boy run through the door. Josh dropped his lunch onto Amy's mom's old couch and ran into Amy's arms.

"Hi, baby," Amy cooed, running her fingers through her son's hair smiling down at him.

"HI, MAMA!" Josh said, bouncing on his mom's lap. He nuzzled closer to her and sighed happily.

"Hello, Captain Peralta," Came the masculine voice of Amy's hubby. Amy looked up from her baby boy to see Jake stood in the doorway smiling lovingly at her.

"Hey, babe," Amy smiled and watched as Jake shut the door behind him and the blinds to give them privacy from the rest of the squad (Charles). Jake put Violeta and her car seat at Amy's side and started to take out their lunch. "Hi, baby," Amy cooed at her baby girl, tickling her under the chin making Violeta screech with laughter.

Josh was handed his lunch by Jake from the couch and he started munching on a happy meal.  
Amy was handed her usual order - Mayo Chicken with no mayo, medium fries and a strawberry milkshake.  
May was fed her bottle by Jake who was also eating his lunch - a hamburger, fries and a 7Up.

Amy smiled at Jake over Josh's head and May's car seat, who happily smiled back. Jake mouthed _'I love you so much'_ over to Amy who mouthed _'I love you so much too'_ back to him.


End file.
